This invention relates to a bicycle stand and more particularly to a bicycle stand that is capable of holding and securing a tire of a bicycle.
Bicycles having two wheels, such as mountain bikes and road bikes, are well known vehicles of transportation. Such bicycles are used for exercise, enjoyment, and transporation. Bicycles are typically constructed of tubular frame members and a pair of wheels having tires. Some bicycles have a kickstand which is used to hold the bike in an upright position when not in use. However, use of the kickstand does not prevent a bike from falling and being damaged. Other bikes do not have a kick stand and some method must be employed to hold the bike in an upright position when not in use. One such method is to simply lean the bike against a wall. However, this method suffers from the fact that the bike is easily knocked down by any movement of the bike. Other methods include using expensive equipment to hold the bike in place. This method suffers from the cost involved in obtaining the equipment and that the bike sometimes has to be lifted into place to be held by the equipment. Further, since some bikes and tires are expensive it is important to be able to hold or store the bike in an upright position without damaging the bike, the bike frame, or the tires. Additionally, some of the previous devices used to hold a bicycle have been relatively complicated in design and have required users to exercise significant care and skill in order to use such devices. In view of such factors, there has thus remained a need for a bicycle stand which is of simple design and construction and easy to use.
The present invention is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with prior methods or devices for holding or storing a bicycle in an upright position. Further, if a bicycle stand is to be readily acceptable by bicycle owners it must be easy to use, it must be able to protect the frame, wheels, and tires of the bike, and it must require no modifications to the bicycle. Moreover, the present invention provides a bicycle stand that is easy to use and does not require any modifications to an existing bicycle.
In one form of the present invention, a bicycle stand for supporting a wheel of a bicycle comprises a base having a front end and a back end, a ramp mounted on the front end of the base, a three-way hinge having three hinge portions with one of the hinge portions being attached to the ramp, a pair of opposed base supports mounted on the back end of the base, a pair of opposed side supports with each of the side supports being attached to one of the hinge portions, a pair of movable support rods with each of the rods connected to one of the base supports and one of the side supports, and a tensioning member connected to the ramp and one of the side supports.
In another form of the present invention, a bicycle stand for supporting a wheel of a bicycle comprises a base having a front end and a back end, a ramp mounted on the front end of the base, the ramp having an incline portion and a flat portion, a three-way hinge having three hinge portions with one of the hinge portions being attached to the flat portion of the ramp, a pair of opposed support blocks mounted on the back end of the base, a pair of opposed side supports with each of the side supports being attached to one of the hinge portions, a pair of support arms with each of the arms connected to one of the support blocks and one of the side supports, and a tensioning member connected to the ramp and one of the side supports.
In yet another form of the present invention, a bicycle stand for supporting a wheel of a bicycle in an upright position comprises a base having a front end and a back end, a ramp mounted on the front end of the base, the ramp having an incline portion and a flat portion, a three-way hinge having three hinge portions with one of the hinge portions being attached to the flat portion of the ramp, a pair of opposed support blocks mounted on the back end of the base, a pair of opposed side supports with each of the side supports being attached to one of the hinge portions, the side supports adapted to be in an open position and a closed position with the side supports engaging a wheel of a bicycle when in the closed position, a pair of support arms with each of the arms connected to one of the support blocks and one of the side supports, and a tensioning member connected to the ramp and one of the side supports.
In light of the foregoing comments, it will be recognized that a principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved bicycle stand.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle stand which is of simple construction and design and which can be easily employed with highly reliable results.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle stand that allows for easy positioning of a bicycle within the stand and easy removal of a bicycle from the stand.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle stand which is capable of being manufactured using commonly available materials and components that are relatively inexpensive.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle stand that is reusable, movable, and transportable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle stand that is capable of securing a tire of a bicycle in place and preventing the tire from moving until the bicycle is removed from the bicycle stand.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after considering the following detailed specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein: